In this technical field, various solutions for lighting assemblies are noted based on structures that may be defined as structures of the non-interactive type, such that they require rather complex electrical and/or mechanical connections and the utilization of additional components and processes (for example the provision of cables, bonding processes, etc.) such that they do not offer an effective level of flexibility in the installation/removal of the lighting assembly.
This tends to give rise to complex and bulky solutions that do not allow advantage to be taken, for example, of the advantageous compactness offered by the use of LED light radiation sources. This is the case, in particular, with regard to the possibility of reducing the complexity of the installation operations and of reducing the overall dimensions.